


Finger Lickin' Good

by polymathmichael



Series: The Six Demons [3]
Category: Shadowrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymathmichael/pseuds/polymathmichael





	Finger Lickin' Good

On the table sat what could only be called a giant mound of fried chicken.

SIN and Shugga eating while Spooky showed them something on the shared AR feed. 

"That your high school girlfriend?" Rumbled Shugga around a bite that was most of a leg. 

"No. Well, I mean, we dated for a few months but her parents hated me. Didn't want their daughter dating a breeder. Plus it was Freshman year. Those never last. But Katie ended up being one of my best friends till we graduated. She and Liam."

"Where'd the pictures come from? She don't look like no high school girl."

Spooky gestured at SIN with one hand while he grabbed a piece of chicken with the other. Her mouth was full after just taking a bite out of a wing drumette. Her tiny stature made it look like she was eating a miniature version of Shugga's meal.

"SIN grabbed 'em for me. From her meFeed, right?" SIN nodded the affirmative. "I didn't want to go looking. Figure if my digital prints get on her that'll just make her a target."

SIN swallowed her bite and start speaking fast, "B’fhéidir. けど ach only そちら ag breathnú duit� いった. A privacy settings クソでした. Chuir mé glas air, though. 今 chuile dhuine a feic nuair atá sí 遊んで lena páistí 庭にできない."

Shugga and Spooky just stared at her while they waited for their commlink translator to catch up. At least she'd stuck to just one language.

"Yeah," Spooky drawled after a moment, "thanks for doing that. I hadn't been able to check up on anyone since we met in the STL so SIN was good enough to help me out."

Their waitress, a plump, human woman, stopped by the table with some another serving tray. "Here are your sides, hon. Sorry 'bout the wait." She was quickly setting down dishes of mashed potatoes, collard greens, and biscuits.

"Nice." Shugga chewed for a moment and put his finished piece down on his plate where it joined a growing pile of its fallen brethren. "Y'know, I think fried chicken has got to be the world's most perfect food."

Spooky and SIN looked up but continued to eat while waiting for Shugga Bear to elaborate. When nothing seemed forthcoming, SIN finally spoke up.

"どうして？"

"Chickens something just about anyone can raise. Only need, maybe, half square meter for each one? You can let 'em out in the yard during the day unsupervised if they got a run. Reproduce fast. And when you ain't eatin' the chicken, you can eat they eggs. A couple people in a community working together could raise a whole mess of 'em. Brings power back when someone can't starve you."

"Alright, that explains why chickens are great for food, but why fried chicken?" asked Spooky.

Shugga took a huge wad of paper towels from the roll on the table and wiped off his mouth before speaking, using the kind of tone reserved for very slow students. "Cause fried chicken is fucking delicious. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

SIN laughed. Spooky smiled. He had to admit, Shugga had a point.


End file.
